Mighty Tyrannosaurs
by ValarPrime98
Summary: The story of a bull Tyrannosaurus Rex named Maximus who is king on the island. Essentially a fic singing praises about T-Rex. Chapter 2 is up guys! The long-anticipated battle between Maximus and the Spinosaurus Deathclaw.
1. The Ultimate Predator

The Bull Tyrannosaurus Rex thundered its way through the dense foliage of the Cretaceous forest. In such a dimly-lit jungle, with repetitive formations and displays of ferns and cycads, it seemed easy to get lost. However, the Tyrannosaurus Rex, named Maximus, guided by his incredible sense of smell and memory, knew exactly the fastest route that would lead him to the plains, where there was sure to be food waiting for him.

Soon, he arrived at the edge of the forest, where an opening in the foliage allowed him a panoramic view of the fern plains in front of him, thanks to his binocular vision. He studied the massive array of herbivores in front of him, choosing how he was going to go about this.

Furthest from him, a herd of Brachiosaurus gorged themselves on the fresh leaves of towering conifer trees. Family groups of Stegosaurus and Ankylosaurus grazed at their feet, while the middle of the plains was dominated by huge herds of crested Parasaurolophus and duck-billed Edmontosaurus, with flocks of Ornithomimus browsing alongside them. The Edmontosaurus and Parasaurolophus had sentries on the alert, watching out for predators while near the edge of the forest, Triceratops and Torosaurus were browsing peacefully as well.

 _Perfect_ , thought Maximus. If he could just move around to another area of the forest away from where the horned dinosaurs were browsing, he had a clear opening to the duckbills at the centre of the forest. But would he be fast enough to catch them? Maximus considered and weighed his options, and eventually chose a spot where he could lay an ambush. It was much closer to the horned dinosaurs than he'd liked, but it was also much nearer to the duckbills and out of the line of sight of the sentries; a gamble which he was willing to take.

The herbivores continued grazing peacefully, oblivious to the danger they were in. One of the Triceratops suddenly detected a change in the scent of the wind and began to rumble nervously, something which its fellow herd members caught on as well. However, before the Triceratops were certain of the danger, Maximus the T-Rex charged out of his hiding place, giving off a massive, earth-shaking roar.

Rumbles, bellows and squawks of panic immediately pierced the silence as the herbivores reeled from the shock. The Stegosaurs and Ankylosaurs bellowed and swung their weaponised tails. The Triceratops and Torosaurus gathered to form a protective phalanx of horns and frills in front of their young. But Maximus didn't care for them; he made a beeline straight for the scattering duckbills. As the Ornithomimus desperately tried to manoeuvre amidst the stampeding duckbills, one of them tripped and fell. As it stood up, it saw the wide open jaws of the T-Rex and…that was the end of the poor Ornithomimus as Maximus chomped on him and swallowed him whole in a few seconds. But that was only an appetiser.

Bellowing, Maximus gave chase after the duckbills and locked onto a target: a huge, strong male Edmontosaurus, the leader of the herd. Usually Tyrannosaurs would go for the weakest members of the herd, but Maximus was different; he enjoyed a challenge, even from prey. As he closed in on the Edmontosaurus, the duckbill swung his tail at him like a warrior swinging a war hammer. However, Maximus was experienced enough to know that duckbills would try this in order to stun a predator long enough for them to escape. Lifting his head, Maximus caught the tail in his jaws and clamped down with enough force to shatter bone. The Edmontosaurus bellowed in pain, and Maximus took the opportunity to throw its head back, severing the tail with it.

Without its tail to help it balance, the Edmontosaurus crashed to the ground painfully, before trying in vain to get off the ground. Maximus towered over the Edmontosaurus, who stared at the T-Rex in utmost terror. With shocking speed, the Tyrannosaurus Rex lunged and bit down with full force on the duckbill's neck, crushing and pulverizing it instantly. As the Edmontosaurus gave once last feeble groan before its head slumped motionless to the ground, Maximus roared triumphantly, declaring his kill and his dominance as the apex predator of the region. (Of course, he could also enjoy his feast.)

* * *

Several days later, Maximus was once again following the immense power of his olfactory senses in order to find food. Drool dropped from his jaws as he picked up the scent of a familiar prey. His thundering footsteps suddenly ceased as he started to move more cautiously, trying not to alert the prey to his presence. He soon rounded a clearing and, through an opening in the grove of conifers, found his target.

A pair of huge Triceratops males was locking horns as they fought for the access to the harem of females that were watching from a distance. At first, the older male, the former leader of the herd, gained the upper hand as he continued to push his younger rival backwards. However, soon the effort began to take its toll on the old male. The newbie, though, was strong and in his prime, and with a few grunts, snorts and further shoving and pushing, the young male struck a blow with his horn on the old male's frill, just above the eye. The victor was clear. The new leader of the herd went to join his females, while the defeated old male walked away to nurse his wounded pride.

As the wounded Triceratops stooped his head down to browse among the ferns, his nose caught a whiff of approaching danger. Quickly, he raised his head, but he barely had time to react before Maximus grabbed his right horn in his massive jaws. There was a sickening crunch as Maximus broke off the horn. Desperately, the Triceratops attempted to lunge at the Tyrannosaurus Rex with his remaining horn, but Maximus was too quick for him, sidestepping to avoid the charge. Turning, Maximus swung his tail like a giant war club, slamming the old male square in the jaw. Stunned by the blow, the Triceratops backed off, attempting to clear its head. Seizing the opportunity, Maximus lunged and bit down on its neck, crushing its windpipe instantly. He could now enjoy his feast of Triceratops steaks.

* * *

Even by T-Rex standards, Maximus is a very large and strong male. Having taken kingship of this land three years ago, Maximus has established a reputation for himself as an incredibly formidable and skilled hunter, having much greater success kill rates than the average T-Rex thanks to his immense strength and exemplary intelligence. Countless Ornithomimus, Parasaurolophus and Edmontosaurus have fallen victim to him, and many a Triceratops, Ankylosaurus, Torosaurus and Stegosaurus hath lost their fight with him. (Which is no trivial feat, considering how often Triceratops and Ankylosaurus emerge victorious against combat matches with T-Rexes).

Despite being a merciless and domineering apex predator, Maximus is loved and respected by the members of his T-Rex clan, due to his strong leadership and kindness and patience towards them. Other predators, such as Velociraptors, Allosaurus and Acrocanthosaurus have generally given Maximus and his clan of T-Rexes a wide berth, with the exception of certain brave but foolish individuals who dared to challenge Maximus and ended up being meat chops for him and his clan members. But soon, one of Tyrannosaurus Rex's oldest and most hated competitors will return to challenge the Tyrannosaurs once more…

WHICH will be covered in the next chapter


	2. The Undisputed King

"Maximus! Maximus!"

The voice jolted Maximus out of his nap. Growling menacingly at being woken up, he turned to face the owner of the voice. Next to him, his younger brother Redback and sister, Emilia lifted their heads groggily, also awoken by the voice.

The voice came from Blue Quill, the Alpha Male of a Velociraptor that had once been saved by Maximus and two other members of his T-Rex clan. He was named after the distinctive bright-blue feathers on his head. As a result, this particular Velociraptor pack became close allies with Maximus. Maximus the Tyrannosaurus Rex used his tiny but very strong arms to prop himself up onto his feet, until he stretched himself up to his full weight, standing more than 12 feet above Blue Quill's height.

"You'd better have a good reason for waking us up, Blue Quill." Maximus growled.

Blue Quill gulped, knowing how dangerous Maximus could be when he was pissed off. "I'm sorry, your Highness, but I come bearing grave news. I was scouting with two of my pack members for food when we came across a pair of Spinosaurus."

Maximus's eyes widened at that. He's heard about the Spinosaurus, those vicious, amphibious predators with massive sails on their backs. He heard how they and his kind competed ruthlessly for food, eventually breaking out into war as they challenged Tyrannosaurus Rexes for supremacy of the food chain. He'd heard how many of his kind had been brutally murdered by a particularly infamous young Spinosaurus named Deathclaw, who had killed members of his family such as his uncle, Junior. Eventually, Maximus's grandfather had rallied the members of the clan and in a massive, intense battle, drove the Spinosaurs out of their territory. But at the cost of his grandfather's life, who was murdered by – you guessed it – Deathclaw.

"The Spinosaurs were fighting with Big Al the Allosaurus over a Camarasaurus carcass. Big Al was…" Blue Quill, bowed his head low, tears in his eyes. Maximus felt a hurtful pang in his heart. Big Al was another friend of the T-Rexes, along with his mate Big Ann and the members of his pack.

"I saw the whole thing." Blue Quill whispered. "The larger Male Spinosaurus attacked Big Al; Big Al charged him but the male, who had especially large claws, slashed at him repeatedly, disorienting him. The female Spinosaurus attacked Big Al's pack members; Big Ann and the others leapt onto her and started biting and slashing her. Big Al was felled by the claws; the male Spinosaurus then roared triumphantly: "This is the beginning of my clan's return! I, Deathclaw, will kill all the T-Rexes and rule this land!" Big Al, whose face was covered in blood, retorted: "You won't win! Maximus, our Lord and King, will tear you to shreds!" Deathclaw grinned: "I'd like to see him try." He then…stepped onto Big Al's head and crushed it. The female got its jaws around Big Ann's neck and snapped it. The rest of the pack members fled."

Maximus, Redback and Emilia were all growling angrily, their faces (as expressive as dinosaur faces were) contorted in hatred and fury.

"Thank you, Blue Quill. Go home and protect your pack. Do not engage the Spinosaurs. Leave them to us."

"Thank you, your Highness!" Blue Quill nodded and scurried off.

"Let's warn the others." Redback said determinedly.

* * *

Maximus thundered anxiously through the woods, looking for any signs of his clan members. He was informed that two of his best soldiers, Bonecrusher and Regina had gone out hunting and had not yet returned yet after two hours. Maximus instantly knew that they were in trouble, and he had a nagging feeling about what that trouble was.

Guided by his amazing olfactory senses, he followed the T-Rex scents that, after walking over that of Spinosaurus. He followed it, picking up speed and scanned for any signs of the scuffle.

Suddenly, his ears picked up a cacophony of sounds; a series of shrieks, wails, roars and growls. His senses on high alert, with adrenaline pumped through his body, Maximus stomped his way through the forest until finally he came to a clearing where the battle was already underway.

Two Spinosaurus carcasses lay strewn across the forest floor, and Bonecrusher was wrestling with another. Regina and a _beautiful_ female Tyrannosaurus Rex whom Maximus had never seen before had their jaws clamped around another Spinosaurus, bringing it down. Nearby, four more Spinosaurus watched with glee on their faces. Both Bonecrusher and Regina were bleeding profusely from many wounds; the female T-Rex was relatively unscathed, but was bleeding from the sides as well.

Suddenly, there was an incredible earth-shaking, bellowing roar as Maximus charged out of the clearing, causing the onlooking Spinosaurus to start and back away two steps. Maximus slammed his head into the Spinosaurus that Bonecrusher was wrestling, ramming the carnivore right in his stomach and knocking the wind out of him. The Spinosaurus staggered before being thrown to the floor. With renewed effort, Bonecrusher lunged and crushed the Spinosaur's neck in his jaws.

One of the onlooking Spinosaurus roared and charged at Maximus. But he was too fast for him as he sidestepped and, before the Spinosaurus could turn to face him, Maximus chomped down with full force on its neck and pulverized the windpipe instantly. The Spinosaurus crashed lifelessly to the ground.

The lead Spinosaurus, who was bigger than the rest of his kind, snarled. "You fight well, Rex. What is your name?"

"You must be Deathclaw?" Maximus turned his fiery gaze onto the Spinosaurus with especially large, wicked claws.

"Yes…"Deathclaw looked at Maximus questioningly.

"I am Maximus. I am the leader of this clan of Tyrannosaurus Rexes, and ruler of this territory. I hear you've come to claim it Deathclaw? You'll have to get past me first."

Deathclaw grinned wickedly. "I've been waiting for this."

The two mega carnivores circled each other like wolves about to tear each other apart, not taking their eyes off each other. The T-Rexes and Spinosaurs formed a ring around them, anxiously anticipating the first strike.

Deathclaw was the first to strike. He lunged, ramming Maximus in his side. Maximus was caught off-balance. Staggering a little, he regained his footing, but he was too slow to react to Deathclaw's deadly talons. Deathclaw struck Maximus across the face, leaving behind a series of deep gashes. Maximus barely registered the intense pain from the first strike as Deathclaw rained slashes across his face. Maximus staggered backwards from the force of the blows. Grinning gleefully, Deathclaw bore down on him, "You will die, like your grandfather!"

"Sire!" Bonecrusher and Regina cried out. "No! Leave him alone!" The female T-Rex yelled. Her voice was soft and would have been melodious, if she hadn't sounded so worried. The female's voice, and the mention of his grandfather and all the other T-Rexes that perished at Deathclaw's feet brought new strength to Maximus. Opening his eyes, he focused on Deathclaw, fixing him a steely glare.

Unfortunately, Deathclaw was too consumed by victory to notice as he brought his right arm down of Maximus. Swivelling his head, Maximus opened his jaws and in one, swift stroke, clamped down on Deathclaw's right arm, biting down with all his might. Maximus threw his head back. With a sickening crunch and ripping sound, Maximus, Mighty Tyrannosaurus Rex King of the Cretaceous forest, tore Deathclaw's arm from his socket, leaving a pitiful, bleeding stump where Deathclaw's arm had been.

Deathclaw howled in agony, blinded by confusion and the incredible pain of losing his arm. Not giving him a chance to recover, Maximus chomped down and tore off his other arm, in a few seconds. Screaming his pain and hatred to the heavens, Deathclaw backed off clumsily, threatening to fall as with the loss of both arms brought a decline in balance.

Roaring furiously, Maximus rammed his head into Deathclaw. There was a crunching sound as several of Deathclaw's ribs were shattered before he crashed to the ground, roaring in pain. Thundering up ahead, Maximus slammed his foot down on Deathclaw's chest, breaking some more ribs. In one swift motion Maximus brought his jaws down on the screeching Deathclaw's neck, and clamping down at full strength with a bite force 16 times that of a lion, instantaneously pulverized completely the Spinosaurus's neck. But that was not the end. Maximus pulled his head back abruptly, and with it, there was a terrible tearing sound as Maximus bit the Spinosaur's head clean off.

The T-Rexes and Spinosaurs looked at Maximus, stunned beyond words. Then Deathclaw's mate, jolted out her shock, roared and charged at Maximus, fuelled by vengeance. Maximus turned to face her, but he didn't need to as the beautiful female T-Rex roared and charged to meet her. The remaining Spinosaurus charged as well.

The female T-Rex and Spinosaur battled ferociously, with the Spinosaur slashing at the T-Rex. However, she was surprisingly agile and dodged all of the swipes. The Spinosaur quickly flanked her and a split second later, clamped her crocodile-like jaws around her neck. The female T-Rex snarled in pain as she tried to wrench free from the Spinosaur.

Suddenly, the female T-Rex found that the Spinosaur had let go, and she didn't have to look long to see the reason why. Maximus had rammed the Spinosaur off her, and had taken a massive chunk off her side. While the Spinosaur was still dazed by the pain, the female T-Rex lunged and bit down on the Spinosaur's neck with full force. The Spinosaur's neck was crushed utterly as the T-Rex slammed her lifeless body to the ground.

Nearby, Bonecrusher and Regina had disposed of the last Spinosaurus.

Maximus bowed his head low, panting after all that fighting.

"Are you alright?" The female T-Rex came over and began licking his wounds tenderly.

"Yes, thank you for fighting with me. Your name is…"

"Sue. My name is Sue." The female T-Rex smiled at him.

"I come from another pack of T-Rexes. My pack was wiped out by the Spinosaurs. We were taken completely by surprise, and there was only my brother, my sister and I…" Tears welled up in Sue's eyes as she bowed her head.

"Hey, hey, it's alright. They're gone now. Your siblings have been avenged." Maximus comforted her softly.

Sue nodded, smiling. "Yes. They have been avenged."

"If you want, you may join our clan. My sister will be delighted to have your company."

As the T-Rexes set off into the sun, Bonecrusher and Regina exchanged subtle smiles as Maximus and Sue continued talking on their way back, unable to take their eyes off each other. Regina smirked even more, when Sue suddenly nipped Maximus affectionately, much the King's surprise. Sue turned away, blushing (her face scales turned crimson) while Maximus continued staring at her, before his face broke out into a grin.

* * *

It looks like the King not only gained a great victory that day, but a new mate as well. Maximus had proven his might and worth as the Mighty Tyrannosaurus Rex King, and he was rewarded with newfound love in addition to the preservation of his family and territory.

The Tyrannosaurs would enjoy a new age of peace, prosperity and good hunting for many decades to come, with their enemies the Spinosaurs never daring to attack their territory for a long, long time. The very name of Maximus would


End file.
